DE 102 36 361 A1 discloses a distribution board connection module for telecommunications and data technology, comprising a housing, in which input and output contacts are arranged such that they are accessible from the outside for the purpose of connecting lines and cables, the housing being formed with a cavity, in which at least one printed circuit board is arranged, the input and output contacts being arranged on the opposing end faces of the housing, the input contacts being associated with an input side, and the output contacts being associated with an output side, the input contacts being in the form of at least two opposing rows of contacts, and the output contacts being in the form of at least one plug-in connector. The input contacts are in this case in the form of connector modules, which have contact elements which each have an insulation-displacement contact and a fork contact, the latter being used to produce the electrical and mechanical contact with the printed circuit board. One possible design for the connector modules is described in DE 102 57 308 B3.
DE 102 10 382 C1 discloses an apparatus for providing access protection for at least two distribution board modules in telecommunications and data technology, each distribution board module being formed with at least one system side and one subscriber side, each connection side being provided with at least one row of insulation-displacement contact elements, it being possible for the distribution board modules to be placed on a mounting frame and for at least one access to the system sides to be protected by at least one first latching device, at least one access to the subscriber sides being protected by at least one second latching device, it being possible for the access protection to the subscriber side of at least one distribution board module to be released independently of the other distribution board modules, and the distribution board modules being connected fixedly to the mounting frame by the first latching device. In this case, access to at least one connection side of the distribution board module can be protected by a display frame, it being possible for the display frame to be protected by means of a second latching device. In this case, the display frame which may be written on almost completely covers the end face of the distribution board module.